The Day My Life Went Twist
by HazardousPoison
Summary: As I'm heading back to the Sand Village with my best friend Maggie, We overcome something strange and everything changes as we answer stuff that may change our path. Please read the story to figure out the adventure Rated T just in case! Please R&R!
1. Getting Distracted

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own Jazmyn, and my friend owns Maggie, Basically it's ourselves, those are our names, and yes, they are English.

Chapter one

I woke with a start. Light blasted in my face as I opened my eyes to see my best friend Maggie opening my window. She was wearing a short violet kimono with a light blue ribbon around the waist and had brown hair. We both are 19.

"It's time for you to get up, today we have a lot to do." Maggie said. I groaned.

"Go away, you are in the Sand Village though." I yawned. Maggie looked at me with an raised eyebrow.

"Um... That makes no sense, and I'm going back today." Maggie sighed. _Whoops... _I thought awkwardly. I got up and slipped on my- wait where is my slippers? I looked at Maggie's feet and saw my fuzzy grey kitty slippers. I stared with wide eyes. _M-My- My Slippers! _I screamed in my head. "And, I cleaned up your terrible excuse for a house." Maggie added.

"My black hole!" I tried to scream, but instead yawned. Maggie threw my slippers at my face and I toppled backwards doing a back flip, a fail, and fell of the other side of the bed. I groaned as I spit out fur from the slippers. Maggie laughed. I placed my slippers, or at least tried, on my feet. I sighed as I felt they were on the wrong foot. I took off the slippers and put them on the right feet. I hopped up and walked over drowsily to my dresser. I opened it and took out my light brown skirt, it's not to short or to long, and grabbed my bright green T-shirt. I walked away to my bathroom and changed. Then I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair, no need, I'm afraid it's short and spiky, but a wonderful blue with green highlights. When I walked out of the bathroom I swept off any dust that was on my skirt. I grabbed my trusty sword, Kumori Ittou(Shadow Blade). It holds unusual power, it basically eat chakra and turns that chakra into power, well, 'dark power'. I saw Maggie sitting on my chair in my kitchen and sipping a cup of coffee. I twitched my eye.

"Yes?" Maggie asked as the looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Who said you could eat all of my coffee?" I inquired sternly. Maggie laughed.

"Eat? I think it's-" I cut her off.

"Drink! Whatever." I rolled my eyes. _I make that mistake every, EVERY time. _I sighed and sat down and picked up the cup of coffee Maggie set on the table for me.

"Oh yeah, that's not coffee by the way." Maggie smirked and winked. I spit the coffee all over the table and wiped my mouth. Maggie laughed. "Just kidding!" She finished her coffee and put it in the sink. I sighed, but laughed a little, but knowing my table _might _just burn, I shot up and grabbed a towel and spread over the table and started to clean it up. After that, I sipped up all of my cofffee and washed my cup, along with Maggie's. Maggie walked to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, I was asking if you could come to the Sand Village with me." Maggie twiddled her fingers(Twiddled is basically just playing with them, and usually just spinned them around eachother for a short period of time).

"Well, Of course!" I smiled. I grabbed my back pack, which was filled with what I needed, a tooth brush, toothpaste, black pants, and three shirts and three skirts, basically the same one I have on now(Not the same same one, a different shirt but same looks). I followed Maggie, but stopped. I made some movements of my hand. "Clone jutsu!" A perfect clone of me popped up in front of me. "Look after the house, If anyone asks, I left." I ordered the clone. I walked out the door and yawned.

"Tired?" Maggie asked. I looked at her.

"Of course not, just... I yawn alot...?" I tried to make it not seem like a question.

"Come on, it's about three days till we get to the Sand Village." Maggie said.

"Where might you two be headed?" A voice alarmed us. I jumped. _Of course... _I groaned as I saw Shikamaru. I could just feel Maggie's heart beating quickly.

"O-Oh hi Shikamaru-" Maggie tried to talk.

"I'm heading to the Sand Village with her." I explained.

"What, you can't even trust her to walk all the way home?" He looked at me with his same lazy face.

"No, I'm going with her, tell Lady Tsunade I went with her, got it? I'll be back in about a week, or that's how I plan to make it." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Girls, troublesome." I heard Shikamaru whisper as he walked back into a dark ally, the place he probably popped up from.

"Maggie, stoppit would yah. We got a long day ahead of us." I said as I flung Maggie onto my back as she stared into the sky.

"Um, put me down, please...?" Maggie asked.

"Never!" I said. I ran ahead out of the Leaf Village, and set Maggie down. "now go, lead, i'm tired because of you staying on my back."

"Hey, wasn't my choice." Maggie shrugged. _Yes it was... not, Oh well, that can be my extra exercise. _I thought gloomily. I just laughed. Maggie was slightly ahead of me, I tried to catch up but hse was just to, what's the word, _excited _to get home to see her beloved Kazekage. As we were walking we got to the inner forest. We were just walking slowly at this rate. I destroyed my boredom by looking at the trees and spying for birds. As I was looking for birds, I saw what looked like a... person? They saw me looking at them with curious eyes and just watched us walk, and he some orange mask with swirls coming from the one hole, probably for his eye. _What in the-? _Just then Maggie toppled over me. I heard someone, or something groan in pain. I shook my head.

"Hey! Watch it Mag-!" I stopped as I saw some guy that is white on one side and black on the other side(Black and white as in the color)and was wearing a black cloak with a red stripe going down the middle, and had red clouds. He also had what looked like parts of a venus flytrap sticking from... his shoulders? The plant thing had dark green hair. Then, the person I saw earlier, just like a couple seconds ago, jumped beside the plant thing. I stood up. "You two better watch it, we're trying to get somewhere's!" I sneered.

"Hey Mr. Zetsu! Look what we have here!" The one with the mask said. The plant, Zetsu, Narrowed his eyes at us. I narrowed my eyes at both of them. Maggie just looked at me, then Zetsu, then the mask guy.

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy." Zetsu said, but it was a kinda soft voice. The mask guy, Tobi looked happy. "But, Tobi is not a good boy for stepping on me!" A deeper voice came out.

"Um, what's with the voices? Does have something to do with the different colors on your face?" I asked akwardly.

"Actually, the white side stands for, good, was it Mr. Zetsu? And the black side stands for evil. Basically yes, it has to do with him having the white side and black side." Tobi blabbered on.

"Tobi, go tell Pein, and ask him what we should do." Zetsu's 'evil' side said.

"Aw, but Mr. Zetsu, I want to stay and talk!" Tobi complained. Zetsu sighed and sunk into the ground. Tobi looked at us, I saw a mischevious glint in his eye as he jumped on the tree. He hung upside down as he walked onto the branch in front of us.

"Um, yes?" I asked.

"Hidden Jutsu!" Tobi yelled. I took out a kunai knife and got ready. "Frill-Necked Lizard!" Tobi yelled. His coat fell down and we saw his pants. I put my kunai knife up and looked at him. He started to rub the back of his head, and sweat was spreading all over him. "That's all there is to this jutsu." I looked at him like he was stupid. Then he did the most annoying, girliest laugh ever, it sounded like a dying dog, well, not literally. Maggie looked at Tobi like he was a maniac.

"Looks like you two are coming with us." I heard Zetsu's good side say. I saw Zetsu and just walked towards him. Maggie did the same.

"Oh! Oh! Mr. Zetsu! Can I lead the way?" Tobi urged.

"No." Zetsu's evil side growled. Maggie, Tobi, and I followed Zetsu, until we reached a abandoned manor(I made the manor up). We walked into the manor and I looked around.

"It's in good shape for an abandoned manor." I said. Tobi nodded his head. Zetsu led up a whole bunch of stairs. We got to a hallway woth a lot of doors. I looked at them and stumbled as I bumped into Zetsu. I blushed in embarassment. Zetsu opened a door in front of us. We walked into a dark room. We saw an orange spiky haired guy with a lot of piercings(Truelly unnormal)and wearing the same coat Tobi and Zetsu did and had a headband with the Amegakure symbol and a carved line through it.

"Here they are, Lord Pein." Zetsu's evil side said. Zetsu waited for Pein's command.

"So, Zetsu, Tobi, you two may leave now." Pein said. He looked at Maggie and I. Zetsu and Tobi left the room. "I was wondering if you two would like to join the Akatsuki(Pronounced Akastkee), we've been watching you, and we know just how good you two are." He narrowed his eyes.

"You've been watching me?" I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Not _all _of the time." Pein rolled his eyes. I sighed in relief.

"So you want us to join the Akatsuki? Is that how I say it?" I asked. Pein nodded.

"Uh-" I cut Maggie off.

"Sure!" I smiled. _Yay, something worth travelling for. _I thought. Pein stood up and grabbed something from inside a wardrobe. He pulled out two cloaks, like the ones, I suppose all of the Akatsuki wore. Then I saw him take out two rings, They were to far away for me to see what the symbol said. He walked towards us and handed us the robes and rings.

"Now, go and change." Pein ordered. Maggie and I walked out of his room(More like the black hole I've always wanted(I hate the light)). Tobi and Zetsu were standing a couple of Feet away from Maggie and I. Tobi came running up to us.

"The bathroom's right this way!" Zetsu came right up behind him, he wasn't running, and sighed.

"The bathroom's the last door on the left from Pein's room." Zetsu's evil side said. Kumori Ittou whispered into my skin telling me that Tobi was confused. I walked all of the way down and entered into the door to my left. I slipped my skirt off and pulled my black pants out of my bag and slipped them on. I put the robe on and put the ring on. I opened the door and Maggie walked into the bathroom. She came out about thirty seconds later.

"Well," I heard Zetsu's good side, "Looks like you two are of ficially members of the Akatsuki."


	2. Meeting The Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. But Yes yes, I own myself(Jazmyn), and my friend Maggie, who's Fanfiction name is Tigerfern, is her, ask her about anything that happens, that has something to do with her, bcuz she comes up with most of the stuff that includes about her character. And in the first ch, if I said I had black pants, I mean a black skirt.

Chapter 2

"Alright, so now what?" I asked.

"Seems like you two are partners." Tobi chided. _Mhm, my partner is Maggie, so is Tobi and Zetsu partners?_

"Are you and Tobi- San partners?" I asked Zetsu. Zetsu shook his head.

"No, I have to see if he's good enough to join, but I might change my mind if he doesn't change his childish mind." Zetsu's evil side mumbled. I just saw Tobi with a Bubble Blower and Blowing bubbles from it. Maggie gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot my Ikazushi Shueisha(Thunder Claymore)!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Or did you?" I asked as I pulled her Shueisha out of my palm.

"How'd you- What the-?" Maggie started to sway her arms around as she had a confused look on her face.

"Eh, just an old trick." I shrugged. "Well, Imma go see if Pein- Sama has anything else to tell us." I said as I w alke d back to Pein- Sama's room, Maggie right behind me. I was about to knock, but the door flung open.

"You two are partners." Pein- Sama's voice startled me.

"Anything we need to do?" I muttered.

"Yes, you need to know all ten of us, you just need to know seven more, you already know Tobi, Zetsu and I, just feel free to go through any door except the black door." Pein- Sama ordered. _The black door? Hmmm... :]. _I thought. Maggie and I left Pein- Sama's room. I walked to the middle door to my left and creaked open and looked in. _Oh no... _I thought. I saw Tobi hopping on his bed and then stopped and looked at me.

"Jazmyn- San!" He yelled. He ran to me and knocked me over. _Please don't look up my robe and skirt please don't- _Before I knew it Tobi was dragging me by the legs and pulling me into his room. _Oh this is a complete disaster! _I grunted as I thought that. Tobi's door automatically shut and he entered. Tobi picked me up and dropped me on his bed. I looked up, Tobi was holding two different Akatsuki robes from mine and his, they were... Zetsu's robes. "How does dress up sound?" Tobi asked. "I got white and black makeup we can put all over our bodies! And we can run around looking like Zetsu! And don't forget, Green hair! You just have to get rid of the blue and make your hair spikier!" Tobi kept blabbering on.

"Tobi N-" I was cut off as Tobi grabbed me and placed me on a tiny chair.

"And we can do eachothers makeup!" Tobi chided in the most annoyingest(I can't remember if that's a word or not*Total sweat mark for me*) way.

"Touch me, and you die." I threatened. Tobi stopped and looked at me.

"Um... well... You can kill me after this! Is it that you don't want to wear the robe? You can run around naked!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Uuuh, the robe would be fine..." I blushed in anger. _I hope it's anger I'm feeling. _

"Yay Tobi- San made you say you wanna wear robe! Therefore you MUST MUST MUUUST play dress up! Tobi- San is SUCH SUCH SUUUCH a good boy!" Tobi bounced around_. Ugh, Is this what hell feels like_? I questioned myself. Tobi got a face brush and dabbed it into the black powder make up stuff. He put it up to my face and started to put it one the right half of my face. He soon finished after a couple of minutes took out the white makeup. H eput it on the other side of my face and finished again after a couple of minutes. "Now for the body." Tobi said as he started to dab the brush into the powder again. I blushed.

"%#$ No!" I blurted out(Guess the cuss words yourself :P). Tobi looked up at me.

"But then I wouldn't be an artist!" He complained. I sighed.

"I'll do my body myself, and my thighs. And- Hey what about your face?" I looked at him.

"Um... I'll wear a mask...?" Tobi asked.

"Nooo I have to paint your face." I smirked.

"No! That's no fair!"

"Yes it is."

"No, No, No!" Tobi whined. I smirked.

"Please Tobi- San? Pleeaase?" I begged.

"Fine! But, bbuuuttt you cannot, not, not not not, tell anyone what I look like under the mask! OK?" I could just feel Tobi narrowing his eyes. I nodded my head. "Alright! Fiiirst," Tobi put both of his pointer fingers up. "go and get you makeup on your body!" He said. He also handed me the Zetsu robe and handed me a small white shirt. _Great, I'm stuck dressing up, lettme guess, Toni- San's gonna make fun of Zetsu- San? Probably not knowing Zetsu- San would eat him... _I walked to Tobi's bathroom, where he pointed out to me, and stripped and put the makeup on. I put my bra on and then put the white shirt on, putting it on carefully, so I don't smudge the makeup, and placed the Zetsu robe on carefully. I walked outside of the bathroom and saw Tobi already looking like Zetsu(But of course had another Tobi mask, but painted to look like Zetsu).

"Hello there, looks like you changed your mind(Thank god)." I said. Tobi nodded.

"This is MY face." Tobi moved his arms around his face. Tobi grabbed green hair spray and sprayed it allover my hair. "There! Your a Zetsu! Now they're are three Zetsu- Sans!" Tobi Hopped around. I nodded in agreement(But slowly lol).

"So, now what do we do?" I asked(Make it end!*Groan*).

"We run to Zetsu- Sama's room and knock on his door and do everything he does!" Tobi said cheerfully.

"So we're just gonna act what he does?" I inquired.

"Yes!" Tobi jumped up. _Help me Dx! _I thought. Tobi opened his door and dragged me quietly out. We walked to the door across from Tobi's, and Tobi knock on it. _Imma die aren't I? _I thought tom myself. The door opened and Zetsu looked at Tobi. I blushed and tried to hide behind Tobi.

"May I hel- Tobi? Are you trying to look like me again?" Zetsu's Good side muttered. Tobi nodded.

"And Mr. Zetsu? Why do you have no shirt and you don't have your plant things on? Did you use the jutsu that Pein- Sama let you use?" Tobi tilted his head.

"Yes, and why are you here?" Zetsu good side asked.

"Why are your fingernails pink?(In the actual anime his fingernails are pink xD)" Tobi tilted his head even more. Zetsu shut his door, and in the backround I heard water pouring.

"Wow, we disturbed him when he was was about to take a shower." I said. Tobi walked off to his room and I followed. I walked back into the bathroom and washed everything off and put my clothes back on. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Tobi looking like a Tobi. I handed Tobi the stuff and walked to the door and opened it.

"Bye Jazmyn- San!" Tobi waved.

"Bye Tobi- San." I murmured. I walked out and shut the door. _Where to next? _I thought. I saw a door with a bunch of large cuts all over it. _There? I guess. _I walked to the door and creaked it open a little. I saw someone with no robe on and with no shirt and had whitesleek hair just above his shoulders. He was standing in front of a canvas and there was a nice painting with a bird on the tree. He put a finishing touch and then stopped. He dipped the whole brush into black paint and started to do the creepiest, I mean creepiest laugh ever, and started to smudge the paint all over the painting. He swiped it violintly as he laughed. I quickly closed the door and looked at the door across from me in wide eyes. _I'll call him Mr. Psyco... and I'm never going into that room again. _I thought. I saw Maggie walk out of a door and look at me. She ran towards me.

"Hey there Jazmyn." She said. "What door have you been through.

"I've been through two, there was this completely maniac guy in the door I just came from." I rolled my eyes.

"How creepy?" Maggie asked.

"Figure out yourself." I said. Maggie went to the door and opened it. _Oh snap. _I thought. She opened the door all the way.

"Yes?" I heard a voice. _... Maggie you better hope he doesn't put paint all over your face... _I thought.

"Well, My friend Jazmyn and I are new to the Akatsuki, and Pein- Sama told us we could go through any door we like to meet people." Maggie stuttered a little.

"Do I give a #$% what Pein says?" He yelled.

"Well he is our leader..." Maggie whispered. I stood on tip-toes to see what was going on. I saw him take out a red scythe with three blades. I blinked my eyes twice. He swung at Maggie. I grabbed Maggie's arm wquickly and pulled her out of the way. I quickly shut the door and sighed.

"Well, now I know one Jack$#." I said. Maggie nodded. "So what did you see?"

"Well, I found this blue guy, swimming around in a huge tank chasing fish and eating them, and then there was this girl, her name is Konan, and she has blue hair. She was nice, her and I talked for a little." Maggie said. I nodded. "What else did you do and see?" Maggie asked. I sighed. _Well it was like the worst thing ever! _I thought.

"Tobi's room(T.T)." I said.

"What did ya'll do?" Maggie inquired.

"Well... We um... played dress up, I didn't want to but I did, we dressed up like Zetsu, and we went to his room and didn't have the venus fly trap thing son and his fingernails were pink." I added with a chuckle. Maggie blinked two times.

"Lovely, and you dressed up? Are you sure your mature?" Maggie asked. I quickly took out Kamori and put it against her throat.

"Do you really have to ask that?" I growled. She gulped. "That's what I thought."

"Do you really have to use me as a threat?" Kumori's deep voice echoed.

"Oh, looks like you have a new technique. How to talk." I snickered.

"Oh wow! Kamori you can talk now!" Maggie cheered.

"... Yes I can..." Kumori just said in a low voice.

"..." I looked at Maggie.

"..." She looked at me.

"What?" Kumori asked. I placed Kumori back on my back. I stood up and walked to another door.

"Have you been throught this one?" I asked. Maggie shook her head. I opened the door. "Hello?" I called. I saw someone with red short hair. He looked waaaay young. He looked at me. "Oh, hey, I'm the new Akatsuki member. Pein- Sama told me I could go through any door and get to know about people..." I said.

"Come on in." He said in a low voice. _And his voice is young... sounds... like a teen? Probably 15...? He looks 15... _I walked into his room and looked around. "You can sit on that chair if you like." He added, as he pointed towards a chair. I sat down and looked at him.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Sasori." Sasori said. "Yours?"

"Jazmyn." I answered. Sasori nodded.

"Do you want to see my puppets?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. Sasori walked to a door(Leading To A Storage Room)and opened it. I got up and followed. We walked in. There was a bunch of puppets. He used chakra strings and made one come to him.

"Do you want to see it's tricks?" Sasori asked.

"Sure." I said. The puppets arm opened up and revealed a bunch of kunai knives with poison tipped on them. He turned the puppet to a target on the far side of the storage room. The puppet shot three kunai knives out and they hit bullseye, well one hit bullseye and the other two were right next to the other kunai knife horizantally. "Nice." I commented. He opened up it's back and they're were ropes, with a sharp tip at the end, also dipped with poison. After he showed me all of that puppets tricks(There was to many O.O), we walked out of th estorage room and sat down. "So, how old are you?" I asked.

"35, why?" He asked.

"You look 15..." I remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I myself are a puppet." Sasori chuckled.

"Oh." I said. "Now, I think i should get going." I dipped my head. Sasori nodded. I walked to the door and opened it. I closed it on my way out. I saw Maggie waiting.

"Seems like we met all of them, well, combined we met all, you didn't and I didn't." She said.

"Who'd you meet?" I asked.

"Someone named Deidara, Itachi, and Kakuzu." Maggie said. I nodded. "Who'd you meet?"

"One operson, as you can see it took a while." I said. "His name was Sasori, he's like a puppet master, he creates puppets and uses them in battle."

"Sasori Of The Red Sand?" Maggie inquired. I nodded. "well, Zetsu told me Pein- Sama wants us to get our rest, we're having a meeting tonight."

"A meeting? OK." I murmured. "Wait, where are our beds?" I asked.

"This way." I heard Zetsu. Maggie and I turned and followd Zetsu. _Oh great... _I thought. Tobi's room was right between my room and Maggie's. Zetsu pointed me to the room to the right, if you were to be looking at the doors in front of you. I walked into my room, and Maggie walked into her's. I plopped down onto my bed and lied down and sighed. I closed my eyes.


	3. The 'Reunion'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Kishi does! And of course I own me and my buddy Maggie, and the swords, and the animals coming up. So don't forget!

I ran through the maze along side with my dog Samson, I call him Sammy. He;s my ninja dog, he is a black lab with a little white on his chest and don't forget his amber eyes. We were put in this maze thing to test our Speed, Strength, and Smarts, otherwise known as Smartness, I just call it smarts. I breathed in as I stopped running . Sammy stopped and started to wheeze. A noise startled me. I saw a ninja in all black coming at me. I quickly took out Kumori and sliced at the rogue. His throat bled. I saw his body poof. _Damn! A clone! _I gasped as I heard footsteps behing me. The ninja ran at Sammy a sliced at him.

* * *

><p>I gasped as I sat up. I looked around and just saw my room. I had just recently joined a group called the Akatsuki. They wear black coats with red clouds with white outlining the clouds. And one long red line starting from the top and ending at the bottom. I got up from my bed and looked at the time. 11:37. <em>OH CRAP! I'M LATE! <em>Specifically when they said the meeting was at night, they ment 10:00, and I was waaaaaay late, and hour and thirty seven minutes? OH CRAP! My door creaked open. I let out a shrill cry as I saw Mr. Psyco.

"And what are you doing in here?" I yelled before I could think.

"Waking you up! Unfortanatly Pain told me to come and wake you, Trust me, I din't want to." He mumbled.

"Well Mr. Psyco i can do as I please, and I was just going to the meeting place." I snorted.

"It's Hidan, and do you even know where we're having the meeting?" Hidan sighed. I was about to open my mouth but closed it. "Let's go." Hidan said as he left to the hall. I jumped up and put my Akatsuki robe on. I ran to the door and shut it as I left after Hidan.

"So, HIDAN-"

"What?" Hidan cut me off in a rude voice.

"Well excuse me, fine! Well, where exactly are we going?" I asked. He looked at me, them moved his eyes to my back. "Hm...?"

"Would you stop staring?" Kumori yelled. Hidan jumped, shocked as Kumori spoke.

"I-it talked!" Hidan stuttered.

"I prefered to be called, _HE_ thank you very much." Kumori snapped. Hidan just slowly turned his head and turned the corner. I followed. There was a wall, blank, in front of us.

"A dead end?" I inquired. Hidan pushed the wall and it was a door. "Oh..." I blinked my eyes. We walked in and there was a big round table, people were sitting, Maggie had an open seat next to her. I was startled as I saw Pain lookign at me.

"Got her." Hidan said as he sat next to a dude... looks creepy if you ask me.

"S-sorry Pain! I was, well... overslept! It was this dream and I'm sorry!" I pleaded. Maggie waved. I walked over, my face burning hot, and sat down in the seat. _Wow, so many guys_.

"It's OK, some people tend to over sleep the first night of the meeting." Pain calmly said. "Now, let us begin." Pain scratched his head and cleared his throat. "We have been waiting for this moment, to attack Konoha." I gasped as Pain said those words, they played over and over and over in my head_. A-attack Konoha? B-but_! Maggie was shocked to.

"Everything alright Jazmyn?" Pain asked. "You do know what side your on correct?"

"Y-yes, I just... I'm hungry." I lied_. PLEASE PLEEEEAASE take the lie... _I thought. Tobi amediatlly got up and ran over into another door and came back out with a plate of... wow... delicious looking food.

"Here you go!" Tobi exclaimed. I muttered thanks and blushed as I grabbed the plate and ate the food. I just listened as everyone blabbered on about attacking Konoha, and then someone said something about attacking the Sand Village, that made Maggie jump. She used my lie and Tobi got her a plate too.

"Um Pain?" I asked without thinking. _Ohhhh I'm dead. _

"Yes?" Pain narrowed his eyes.

"Well, if we are to go to the Leaf Village, are we gonna destroy everything, or just get the Nine Tailed Fox?" I asked. _I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry Leaf Village. _

"Hm..." Pain thought. "If anything happens we will have to destroy Konoha." I sighed and stretched. After I don't know, five lousy hours I began to yawn. The great news was the meeting was over. As everyone got up, I got up, the worst part was I collapsed falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Jazmyn? You up?" I heard a voice. I yawned and saw the shape of Maggie's round head.<p>

"I am now." I yawned. "What happened last night?" I asked.

"You passed out." Maggie snickered a little as she said that.

"Um, what happened after I fell to the ground?" I shaked.

"Well, Kumori yelled, everyone stared, Tobi ran and picked you up and hauled you on his back, for some reason Hidan was glaring daggers at Kumori and Kakuzu, the guy who was sitting next Hidan was looking strait at Hidan's facial expression." Maggie said.

"Wow, I cause a comotion." I said. Just then I got toppled on by the persin I didn't want to see today.

"I brought you to your bed." Tobi said.

"And who took my robe off, and put on my fuzzy wuzzy kitty slippers?" I asked.

"Me! And... um fuzzy wuzzy?" Tobi asked.

"Oh shush." I sighed.

"Well, anyways Pain wants us to go on a mission with Hidan and Kakuzu." Maggie sounded cheery as she said Kakuzu's name. I smirked and looked at Kumori.

"What?" Kumori grumbled.

"And we're going to try and capture... well... Naruto." Maggie said,

"What's so hesitant to say about his name?" Tobi inquired with a blink of his eye.

"Uh duh, I was in Konoha after we came here." I rolled my eyes. Tobi just said Ooooh and walked out of my room. I saw Hidan and Kakuzu outside my door. _Great... buuuut :) _I thought. I put on my robe and put on my shoes. I grabbed Kumori and when I got out of my room stood in front of Hidan and put Kumori on my back. I heard Hidan shreek and I heard a sigh. I turned aroung to see Hidan in Kakuzu's arms. I laughed.

"I-It's not funny!" Hidan growled.

"This is." Kakuzu said as he dropped Hidan. That really cracked me up also.

"Hey, anyways, why do we have to bring along them? They're weak!" Hidan blabbered.

"Am not!" I snorted.

"Are to!" Hidan yelled.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"SHUSH IT! Let's just continue the mission." Maggie sighed.

"I know right." Kakuzu muttered. I sighed and walked to the outside door. As we entered the forest I stared into the sky. I could feel a pair of eyes glued on me. According to Kumori it was Hidan. I just oretended like I didn't notice. Just all of the sudden we all jumped as we heard barking. I turned to see Sammy with Tigerfern, Maggie's cat, an orange tabby with tiger stripes and silver legs and a silver stomach, coming towards us.

"Sammy!" I screeched as I ran to him grasping him in my arms. Maggie had Tigerfern held in her arms.

"A dog, and a cat? Pft, what good are they?" Hidan grouched. Tigerfern hissed and jumped out of Maggie's arms turning into her Tiger form, basically turning huge. "They can't make food can t-they?" Hidan stuttered as Tigerfern stransformed.

"He gots a point there." I mumbled. Maggie looked at me.

"What?" I asked. Maggie sighed.

"Hey does anyone have Naruto's scent?" Kakuzu asked. I hesitated but didn't, I grabbed out of my skirt pocket a piece of Naruto's hair. I got it when we were sparring, for some reason I won, probably because I startled Naruto as cut some of his hair off. I kneeled down to Sammy and let him smell Naruto's hair. Sammy barked and looked up to a tree. There I saw it, we all did, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Shikamaru.


End file.
